All is Klaine and Nothing Hurts
by KakaxIru2010
Summary: A request from my friend. The Glee kids get Kurt and Blaine a hotel room after prom as a welcome back present. Rated for sweet boy kisses. If you have a story request, feel free to send it to me in a message. I'm taking challenges right now.


Puck glanced at Santana from his place on stage. Her and Karofsky were bumping and grinding all over each other and he had to concentrate on her eyes only unless he wanted to lose his dinner. She met his eyes as well and nodded to him. Operation "Princess Bride" was a go. Turning to his left, he gave Artie the wink which he passed to Mercedes who was also dancing. She then passed it to Rachel, Lauren and Quinn which meant that Finn knew and he told Mike and Tina who then made sure Sam was in the know. The last person told was Brittany since she was busy dancing in a circle of jocks whose dates stood around huffing angrily in their puffy dresses.

The song ended and he jumped backward off the stage, the prom crowd passing him to the back of the gym. _'Rebecca Black, eat your heart out.' _The second his feet hit the ground, he was off looking for Finn. The last major step had to be taken care of and Finn had to be the one to do it. He wasn't hard to find. It was like trying to pick a giraffe out of a herd of gazelle. The taller boy jumped as the large tan hand clapped over his shoulder. "Dude, you have a call to make." The quarterback's eyes went wide. "No way! How did you get the rest of the money?"

"I had to do some things for Sandy I'm not proud of." The hours of sorting through shades of pink at sheets and things had left some permanent scarring to his manliness. "But that's not important. The point is, I even got enough for the next suite up! Make it happen, Frankenteen." Finn smiled, extricating himself from Quinn and heading into the hallway. Kurt would totally freak when he found out. He dialed their home number, waiting for an answer. Burt picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mister Hummel,"

"Finn, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Burt?"

Finn fidgeted, glad he wasn't doing this in person. He could tell he was super twitchy and he'd be a dead give away. It was easy with his mom but Burt made him nervous, like he could smell dishonesty and would club him with a wrench if he caught the slightest wiff of it. "Sorry, Burt. Well Puck is having a dude's night for the Glee guys after prom. Do you mind if I go?"

"Okay. No problem. Just check in when you get there so your mom and I know your okay."

"Oh. And Kurt wanted me to ask if he can go to Rachel's for the night with Tina and Mercedes," he said, tossing it in as an afterthought in the hopes it wouldn't sound as suspicious that way. No such luck. He was met with silence. "Why didn't Kurt ask me himself?"

Finn thought fast, coming up with an excuse. "I have his phone. Kilts don't have pockets. And he knew I was calling already." He still didn't get a yes or a no. "Where is Blaine going for the night?"

"He's going with me and the other guys," he said, the lie flowing easily past his lips. He crossed his fingers, biting his lip. He really wanted to do this for his brother. It would be the ultimate proof that he was past the awkwardness of the marriage and the argument in the basement. Not to mention that Kurt deserved a little happiness once in awhile. The silence on the other end persisted until Burt finally sighed. "Okay. But tell him I expect him to check in too."

"Okay. We'll see you guys tomorrow then. Thanks, Burt!" He hung up and ran to tell Puck.

xXx

Burt placed the phone back on the hook, walking over to sit beside Carole on the couch. He put an arm around her and she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Where are the boys going?" Burt put his feet up on the coffee table, taking the remote to un pause the movie. "Well one of them's going to a hotel room. I just can't figure out which."

"Burt," she yelled, appalled, "and you said yes?" He shrugged. "Well Finn's too scared of the pregnancy risk to not be careful about it and, as much as I love my son, he's gonna be a virgin for awhile. Romance he's got. Confidence he's got. But when it comes down to the nitty gritty he's runnin' scared for the time being."

Carole gaped at him, looking like a fish out of water before throwing her hands up. "I'm going to bed."

"Oh come on. The movie's not even over yet."

xXx

The prom had started to wind down. Couples were dwindling as the last slow song played. Kurt's head was rested on Blaine's shoulder comfortably as they swayed to the dulcet tones of Dido's "Thank You". Blaine smiled against his boyfriend's hair. He was always so gorgeous. And after what he'd endured tonight, Blaine was certain Kurt was one of the strongest people he'd ever known. He wished he had been born with that amount of confidence like Kurt seemed to have been. But, then again, if it wasn't for him transferring to Dalton out of fear, he never would have met Kurt to begin with. He kissed the top of the crowned head. Strength. That's what Kurt had. Strength. And he was Courage. The two things just went together, just like he and Kurt did. They drew from each other. Kurt nestled further into his shoulder, adoring the attention and the close proximity. He loved these moments. It was just like a movie. He lifted his head as the last note sounded and their eyes met. Blaine smiled his signature grin, leaning in until their foreheads touched.

"AHEM! I's been trying to get y'alls attention for over a minute now. No megusta," Santana huffed,bobbing her head. Kurt blushed as he realized the entire Glee club was gathered around them. The grumpy latina snapped her fingers as she glared at the two. "Puckerman, give the little poofers their present." Weaving his way to the front of the group, Puck reached into his inner suit pocket, pulling out a card. "Think of it as a welcome back gift from all of us." Blaine reached out and took it reading the front before Finn, his usual tactless self blurted "It's a room key! For a hotel room." Puck rolled his eyes. "Dude, how are YOU my best friend?"

"O-oh! Um, well thank you...guys...very much, but, uh, my dad is expecting me home and..." Kurt stammered, his face red.

Finn grinned, happy with himself. "I already took care of Burt. He thinks you're staying at Rachel's. You just have to text him when you "get to Rachel's" so he knows you're safe." Kurt gaped, his mouth opening and closing several times. "O-oh, but we couldn't. It's too much and-"

"Thanks guys. This was really cool of you." Blaine pocketed the card, smiling in gratitude. "Are you ready to go, Kurt?" The shorter boy went wide eyed. "Oh. ...okay then." Blaine took Kurt's hand, leading him to the exit. _'Oh, Gaga, What am I going to do?'_

xXx

Blaine closed Kurt's door for him, always the gentleman. Kurt had to wonder how much longer he would be gentlemanly. More importantly, what was he going to do about it? Was he ready for this? The answer was simple. He had no doubt that he wasn't ready to take this step. How was he going to explain that to Blaine without hurting his feelings or his ego? The car rolled steadily toward it's destination. He was running out of time. He rehearsed possible wordings in his head. _'I'm not sure if having sex is the best idea. That makes it sound like I'll never sleep with him. Are you sure we're ready for this kind of step? No. Why is it so hard to say this without making him think I don't want him?'_

"Kurt,"

"What?"

Blaine reached over the console, taking Kurt's hand in his. "I said we're here." Kurt finally took in the parking lot of the large building, shaking his head to clear it. "Right. Okay then."

He opened his car door, stepping out to follow behind Blaine. The elevator dinged. Kurt thought it sounded like social doom. He was silent the whole ride up to the fifth floor. They came to the door. 5A. _'This is it. I am going to totally die now. I'm going to drop dead right now.' _The door swung open and he thought he really would drop dead.

The carpet was a warm burgundy that matched the drapes. A big screen TV was mounted on the wall opposite the bed which was enormous, curtains that matched the carpet hanging from the wooden, four post frame. He found himself moving closer to the bed, feeling the sheets, surprised to be greeted with cream colored, high thread count Egyptian cotton.

"Wow. They really outdid themselves. I owe your friends big time." Blaine set his keys down on the bedside table. The taller boy toed his shoes off and shed his tie and jacket, draping them carefully over the back of a chair. Kurt gulped. He still wasn't sure what to do or say. He couldn't hurt the best thing in his life since his mom's passing. So when Blaine approached him, he panicked, flying up off the mattress to the bathroom. "I'll be right back! I, um, I had a lot of punch, so..."

_'Oh yes. Brilliant, Kurt. When in doubt, turn to bodily functions. Such a turn on.'_

Blaine just smiled at him. "Alright. Why don't you take a hot shower too? You seem tense." Kurt laughed nervously. "Okay. I'll do that."

xXx

Blaine watched as his boyfriend padded into the bathroom. He smiled, picking up the phone and dialing room service. His dad had said this card was for emergencies. Well, this was a romantic emergency. He had to distract Kurt as much as possible. He loved the boy, that he was sure of, but he wasn't quite ready to part with his V-card just yet. He couldn't turn down the hotel room though. He didn't want Kurt to think he didn't want him. It definitely wasn't the case. This was just too big of a step for them to take right now.

"Room service."

"Yes, hello. I'm in room 5A. Do you have ice cream?" They did. "Okay. I'll take two pints of Green Tea flavor. What other sweets do you have?" He put in the large junk order before turning on the flat screen to see the movies they had available. They had the perfect film. Blaine smiled, stripping out of his shirt and dress pants, slipping into one of the provided robes, kicking back on the bed to wait for the food to arrive.

xXx

Kurt stared into the mirror. The soft, white robe complimented his complexion perfectly, but for once, he was too distracted to notice. It was time to face the situation head on. He opened the door to the bathroom, steam pouring out behind him. He saw Blaine, relaxed against the pillows, looking at the TV. Sitting next to the bed was a cart covered with cookies and brownies and cakes and other sweet things. He stared in disbelief at the spread. Blaine looked over, smiling at him. "Hey. There you are. Come on. I ordered a movie for us." He patted the spot beside him on the bed. Kurt crawled up beside him. He loved watching the other boy's eyes light up.

"I really think you're going to like this. I have a surprise for you." Leaning in, Blaine pressed his lips firmly against Kurt's coral pink ones. He reveled in their softness, just loving the closeness. One broad hand came up to cup a pale cheek. This was perfect. Until, suddenly, Kurt shoved him hard. Blaine gasped for air as the heels of Kurt's hands dug into his chest.

"I'm sorry," he yelled. "I just, I can't do this. I can't handle this yet, Blaine. I care about you and I wanna be with you. I just...I can't do that yet." Kurt's eyes welled with tears. "I just...I...I can't right now." Blaine smiled at him, reaching out for him. Loving arms wrapped around him.

"Kurt, honey. Hush. It's okay." The brunette looked up at him. "It is?" Blaine squeezed him briefly, rubbing Kurt's back. "Yes. Honestly, I'm not ready for that either. I accepted the room because I thought it was what YOU wanted." Pulling back, they looked into each others eyes. "So," Kurt started shyly. "You weren't going to try to have sex with me?" Blaine laughed. "Not unless you were going to try and have sex with me."

"Oh." Kurt was suddenly very interested in the stitching of that robe. "So...what was the surprise?" Blaine smiled. "You'll see." Turning over, he reached for the two pints and plastic spoons, handing Kurt his. Kurt got comfortable, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder and waiting anxiously for the surprise. Blaine picked up the remote and pressed play. Kurt smiled, looking happily up at Blaine. "You remembered!" Blaine smiled and nodded. "Happy prom night Meg Ryan." Kurt grinned. "I really do have the best boyfriend ever." The two curled up even closer, snuggling in for a night of sweets, snuggling and "When Harry Met Sally."


End file.
